Amusement
by ella.lamb
Summary: Chat and Ladybug may fight akumas together but do they really hang out? Chat asks his lady to hang out, but together not during an attack. She eventually agrees. Where will Chat take her? Will she be able to repress the feelings she's been having for her kitty ever since he started visiting her in his civilian form?
1. Chapter 1: Lets hangout LB

Times Like These

 **An: so this is my first mlb story! Right now I'm at six flags GA and I was thinking, what would it be like if ladybug and chat were here? So this is a (hopefully) short story I randomly came up with!**

"M'lady?" Chat said, breaking their small, peacefully silence.

"Yes kitty?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol, sitting on a rooftop while the sun was setting in pastel colors behind them. It was cool out but not cold enough to feel like winter yet.

"We never hang out," He simply stated with a pout.

"Of course we do silly kitty!" Ladybug giggled while standing up.

"Yeah but only for patrol!" He stood up too, following her to the edge of the root top. They were across from the eiffel tower. They've been in Pairs for around 14 years now and the eiffel tower is still breathtakingly beautiful. "Can we actually hang out, like for real?"

"Chat I've told you—"

"We can't hang out, it will risk our identities blah blah blah…" Chat mimicked.

Ladybug pretended to be offended. "Are you mimicking me?"

"I am," Chat grinned cheekily. "But come on! Can we please hang out! Just us and no patrol or aumatized people!"

It's a risk, but he keeps asking! Maybe if I agree he will stop and realize that it doesn't work…

I love Adrien… I think.

"Ugh you're going to make me agree, aren't you?"

"I will keep this game up until you do."

"Ugh! Chat you're infuriating sometimes!"

"That's my middle name," He grinned and leaned closer to her face

Ladybug pushed him away with a 'fake' gag.

"Fine, i'll do it."

"Yay thank you m'lady!" He hugged her.

She had to hold back a blush that was blooming on her cheeks like roses. "So where do you want to go kitty?"

"Hm…" He thought and sat back on the edge on the rooftop, his legs dangling off the edge. He grinned, "I know exactly where bugaboo."

"Okay let's set something straight… you can't call me bugaboo at all tomorrow!"

"Fine, goodnight bugaboo," Chat grinned.

"What time kitty?"

"Um— hows noon bugaboo?"

"Ugh Chat!"

"Is noon good?"

"That's fine," Ladybug smiled.

Chat stood up and held out his hand. "Till tomorrow LB," He kissed her hand and jumped out of sight.

Ladybug stared at her hand and smiled. Things have been weird lately. Chat Noir has been, better? He hasn't been as flirty during akuma attacks and he certainly hasn't been as annoying. Adrien on the other hand has been absent from school a lot lately, Nino tells them it's because of his 'pops', but Alya and Marinette don't seem to fully believe that. Being away from Adrien made her miss him and makes her all the more happy when she sees him sitting in front of her during school. Chat Noir has been visiting her as Marinette some night, sometimes up to four times a week. They would design, draw, talk, do homework, watch movies, play games and more, showing a whole new side to Chat Noir.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

Ladybug jumped into her house and de-transformed.

"So going out with Chat Noir?" Tikki grinned.

"No Tikki!" Marinette brushed the comment off. "I'm not going out with Chat Noir!"

"I didn't mean like that Marinette!"

Oh.

"Yeah Chat wants to hang out," She simply said.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Looks like that's the fifth time this week…" Tikki said. "New record."

"Hide Tikki!"

Tikki giggled and went to the makeshift Marinette made for her out of cardboard.

"Hey purrincess!" Chat jumped into her room.

"Hey kitty," She smiled. "Fifth time this week, new record?"

"Im bored sorry princess!"

"So what do you want to do tonight kitty?"

"Well first let's have a talking session," He grinned and sat criss-cross on her carpet. She sat across from him, mimicking his pose. "M'lady agreed to go out with me!"

Marinette blushed. I didn't agree to go OUT with him!

"U-um like a date?"

Chat frowned. "Well not a 'date' per say, but she agreed to hangout with me! I wanna take her to—"

"No don't tell me!"

"Why?"

"It's just um… I might spill the beans to ladybug that's all!"

"I trust you princess, I know you know ladybug but we're besties right?" He teased.

"Ugh kitty why not I go get some croissants and we can watch a movie?" Marinette suggested.

"You know I cant say no to that purrincess," He grinned. "Oh and I get to pick! You picked last night."

"You hated last nights movie," She pouted.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! I know it!"

"How do you know that princess?" He sat down on her couch, one leg crossed over his knee and his arm draped over the back of the couch.

"I-I just know," She stated boldly. "I knew you wouldn't like Titanic."

"It's just a long movie! I appreciated the love story and the history and the talent behind it!"

"Thats bull kitty," Mari giggled as she opened her door. "Pick anything you want, I made you watch that 3 hour movie last night so pick anything you want."

Chat grinned and started scanning Netflix for a good movie.

Mari returned to chat sitting on her couch wrapped in a blanket, remote in hand waiting for her.

"You look like an actual cat right now," Mari giggled. "I see you've found the blanket stash."

"Was it a secret?"

"No but I view you as a blanket person."

"That's a thing?" Chat asked as she sat next to him, grabbing a blanket of her own and setting the plate of croissants between them.

She nodded. "I actually made the one you're using myself."

Chat looked down at his blanket. "Looks like I pick the good ones," he grinned.

Mari laughed. "So what did you pick silly kitty?"

Chat hit play on the remote.

A theme song started to play.

"This isn't a movie… oh my god the office!"

"I know!"

"So we're starting a series now," Mari grinned. "Movie night is getting serious."

"This is a comedy, no seriousness here," He shrugged. "Plus, you don't get to pick for awhile!" He laughed, throwing his head back.

He's cute!

"Ugh!" She took a pillow and chucked it at him.

"Wow princess you wound me!" He continued to laugh and returned her attack.

The quarrel went on for 20 minutes, constant attacks and giggles.

"I'm exhausted," Chat panted, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"Let's actually watch this now," Marinette pointed to the screen.

Chat smiled and cuddled into his blanket. He felt at home when he was at Mari's. When he's at his own house, it seems cold and lonely, but here, its homey and fun. He and Marinette always laugh, dance and have a good time when at his house. She talks to him when he's in distress or wanting to rant about something 'his lady' did earlier that day.

"I've seen a few episodes of this before, I liked Jim a lot," Marinette said.

"My best friend told me about this in school, he said that it was really funny and I should watch it," Chat said.

"So i'm not your best friend?" Mari teased.

"No you're my purrincess!"

Non-stop laughing filled the room. Mari always had to tone down their laughter because her parents were sleeping in the other room and would ask many, many questions if they came into see her and one of the saviors of Paris watching a comedy.

"Chat if you're uncomfortable you can lay down you know," Mari reminded him. He kept fidgeting.

"No then i'll probably fall asleep," He yawned.

"Then do you wanna head home?" Mari asked.

"No I wanna watch this with you purrincess."

"Fine," Marinette sighed. "But lay down the fidgeting is really annoying kitty."

Chat accepted defeat and laid down, his head resting uncomfortably on a pillow next to her lap. She unexpectedly moved his head to rest on the pillow in her lap.

Chat smiled. "You just like braiding my hair."

"Maybe," She giggled and started to run her fingers through his hair.

Purr.

"Chat…"

His ears stuck straight up. "That was just my s-stomach!"

Purr.

"No you're purring! I didn't know you could do that!"

"I can't! I told you that's my stomach!"

"We just ate!"

"Fine! Yes I can purr."

Marinette laughed again, continuing to pet him. "Silly kitty."

"Okay that's it kitty, I'm tired and you should probably head home for your 'date' tomorrow…"

Silence.

"Kitty?"

She looked down to her lap and saw that he was fast asleep.

"Crap," She whispered. He turned in her lap and faced her. "Aw," She tried not to blush.

He was an actual cat.

All of the facts pointed to it.

He purrs.

Enjoys being 'pet'.

Likes blankets.

Likes food.

Curls up in a ball when he sleeps.

"Oh, kitty what will I ever do with you?"

10 minutes passed before she decided she needed to get up, one, because her legs were numb from not moving for so long, two because she wanted to go to sleep herself.

Should I have him leave?

Carefully she lifted his head and slipped out from under the pillow. He adjusted to the new spot quickly.

"Kitty?" She whispered, shaking him slightly.

Nothing.

"Ugh fine," She stood up and fixed his blankets. "I'll set an alarm, you have something to plan tomorrow," She stroked his hair one more time.

Why is this cute? Why am I thinking this? I love Adrien! Not Chat Noir!

She sighed and went over to her bed, burying under her covers.

Will her and Chat ever ever reveal their identities? She was always pretty strict about it but in reality, she always wondered who was under that black leather catsuit. She could see him slightly from her bed, the darkness of the room blended in with his mask, suit and blanket. Things might change tomorrow, it all depends on how the silly kitty acts with his lady.

The ringing of alarms jolted Mari awake.

"Marinette!" Tikkis soft voice came at her.

"Yeah?" She answered slightly groggy.

"Why is Chat Noir still here?!"

"He fell asleep last night, I set an alarm to leave in the morning," She yawned.

"Why didn't you wake him up?"

"I-I just couldn't…"

"Doesn't he have to plan something for ladybug?" Tikki grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes with an excited smile. "You know Tikki, I'm really excited for what that cat has in store for us today."

She heard Chat start to groan. "Hide Tikki!" Marinette flipped up her covers and walked down her ladder.

"Kitty?" She knelt down beside him. He was lying on his stomach, the blanket was kicked down his feet, wrapped in his tail while his arm was supporting his head.

He grumbled making her laugh aloud. "Don't you have something to do?"

He shook his head no.

"Wow you really aren't a morning person, are you?"

Once again, he shook his head no.

Okay this is adorable! Why! I need the cleanse my mind!

"Kitty, don't you have plans with your lady..."

Chat Noir slowly opened his, the vibrant green dominating the pitch-black suit.

Damn why kitty?

"You're lady…"

He jumped up, obviously disoriented. "Hey hey hey kitty chill, you're okay," Marinette laughed.

"What time is it?" He stretched and yawned widely.

Marinette laughed again.

"What?"

"Nothing y-you just l-look like a cat!" She fell back on the floor.

"It's in my name," he admitted with a classic grin. "What time is it purrincess?"

Marinette managed to stand up and check the time. "You had quite the cat nap kitty, it's 8."

Chat undid the blankets at his feet and stood up. "I have to meet my lady in 4 hours!"

"Chat I think that's enough time…"

"I need to plan! Princess can you help me?!" Chat pleaded.

"I'm sorry kitty I told you I would spill the beans to LB."

"But why!"

"J-just I can't, you want it to be a surprise, right?"

"Yeah…" he looked away. "I hope there are no Akuma attacks today."

"For you and your lady's sake, I hope so too kitty."

"Thank you for letting me stay the night, you didn't need to."

"Of course," Marinette smiled.

His ring started to beep. Plagg hung on for a while, he thought. Thank you.

"I'll see you purrincess," he grinned.

"Good luck with your lady," She smiled.

"I'm going to fail," he pouted.

"What?" Marinette said in shock. "Mood change…"

"It's just—," he sat back down on the couch. "I want to make it special, I mean I'm going to try so hard to make this as special as possible."

She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She will love it kitty, I promise."

"Thank you purrincess," he smiled and leaned closer to her, pulling her into a hug and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Mad blushing, on both ends this time. Red was visible under Chats mask and brushed on Marinette's cheek.

"G-good luck," Mari stammered.

Why am I stammering?

"T-thank you princess."

Why am I stuttering?

Chat waved as he jumped out of the window.

"I see blushes Marinette," Tikki grinned.

"I don't love chat noir," she protested.

"I never said that," Tikki pushed.

Mari blushed more. "It's just lately he's different! He's nice and fun! During battles he's fierce, witty, flirty and when he's here he's lovable, cat like, silly and comfortable."

"So, you like him…?"

"I love Adrien…"

"But…"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!" Marinette screeched and ran her hands through her hair.

Tikki giggled. "I know just teasing… any idea where Chats taking you later?"

"No but I hope it's not anywhere to romantic."

"Marinette?" Sabine called from downstairs.

"Yes mom?"

"Breakfast is ready… are you okay are you talking to yourself again?"

Again.

"No I was on the phone with um—Alya! I'll be down in 5!"

"So Marinette… is she your new lady?" Plagg teased.

"She's my princess, and no, she's just a friend!"

"Come on Adrien! You've been saying that for like, ever!" Plagg flew in front of him. "I mean that hug and peck on the cheek was not 'she's just a friend worthy'!"

Adrien narrowed his eyebrows. "Plagg are you giving me love advice?"

"What no! I don't care about love."

"But you tell me all the time that you want to marry Tikki!"

"What no! I say I want to marry my beautiful camembert! I've never said that to you!"

"Alright then who's sugar cube?"

Plagg blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You talk in your sleep Plagg."

"Ugh and I can't hear enough of whispering M'Lady at night! Better hope you didn't say Marinette last night…"

"Plagg! I don't talk in my sleep," Adrien pouted and sat in his desk chair.

"You do so," Plagg flew on top of his computer. "I'm not judging you, you give me cheese."

Adrien chuckled and pet his kwami's head. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're just a floating stomach."

He started to type on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Plagg asked.

"I'm trying to make sure this place is good enough for my lady."

"Where exactly are you taking your lady, don't forget I have to suffer through it!"

"You will probably get whiplash plagg, maybe some vomit too…"

"Are you taking her to an amusement park?"

"Yes! Six Flags just opened and I really want to take her! People say it's amazing!"

"Okay kid but if you make a fool of yourself on the rides then I will…"

"Good to know you care Plagg," Adrien pet his head.

"Bring me cheese!"

"I will! Me and LB will probably take breaks to feed our kwami's anyway…"

"Hey Adrien," Plagg grinned.

Adrien turned to face his kwami. "What…"

"SHE'S NOT JUST A FRIEND!" Plagg teased.

"Plagg! I love my lady!"

How dense is he?

"I know but why love either of them when you can love cheese?"

Adrien sighed, let's go out for patrol Plagg.

"But we don't have to today-"

"Plagg claws out!"

 **AN: So that was some Marichat and kwami fluff, next chapter they will be headed for the park!**

 **Btw for better visuals this six flags is the one in new jersey, six flags GA. I don't know if there really is six flags in paris (there most likely isn't) but since I go to GA I'll be making them adventure there.**

 **Adrienette scene next chapter, probably the only one until their identities are revealed which I still haven't planned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scaredy-Chat

**AN: Yeah so I got someone to look over the last chapter and realized there were a lot of mistakes so I updated it lol.**

 **Anyway here's chapter 2**

"Hello M'lady," Chat smiled as Ladybug landed next to him on the Eiffel Tower. "Ready to have some fun?"

Ladybug blushed. "Y-yes."

He took her hand and kissed it.

 _This was the second time today!_

"Trust me we're going to have fun, you'll be very amused," he grinned.

"Amused? Is that a hint kitty?" Ladybug giggled.

"LB im not telling you anything, come on."

"You know this isn't a date, Chat Noir."

He seemed to tense. "I know M'lady, you're not ready for that," He grinned again, but with less confidence.

"Take me kitty," she smiled.

"Close your eyes LB," He instructed.

He led her down the streets of paris, people were oohing and ahhing at seeing the cities superheros in front of them so casually. As they approached closer to their destination, people started to scream.

"Chat is that an akuma?"

"No M'lady its fine," He assured.

"Screams are good?"

"Here they are," He stopped them. "You can open your eyes now."

Ladybug opened her eyes and started to laugh. "Oh my god chat!"

He frowned. "You don't like it?"

"No I love it!" She awed. "I've never been here before but I always wanted to."

Six Flags. They were standing in front of the entrance of Six Flags.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She grabbed his hand. "Lets go!"

Chat laughed in relief and pleasure as she dragged him inside.

"You know we're superheros LB, we don't need to go through security."

"Kitty there are tourists here, some would get pretty suspicious if they see two kids dressed in spandex suits and crazy weapons walking around a place where kids play."

"Good point."

They eventually passed through security with more oohs and ahhs by passing people and workers.

"Ready to have so fun buga- M'lady?"

She glared at him. "Strike one kitty, but yes, lets go."

"You can pick first," he pointed to the park map in the middle in front of a store.

"Oh kitty are you a scaredy-cat?"

"What no way!" He crossed his arms.

"Then let's head to Nitro, i've seen videos before, it seems awesome," Ladybug pulled on his hang again.

"K-k," He stuttered.

Ladybug dragged them through all the way to Nitro through the crowds of people and fans.

"T-that…" Chat pointed to the monster ride with a shaky hand.

"Are you scared?" Ladybug grinned.

A cart slowly made its way uphill, the hill looked as if it was the size of mount rushmore!

 _I did NOT think this through._

"No of course not! Im excited i-i've always wanted to try it!" He smiled fakely.

"Then let's go kitty cat!" Ladybug grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him through the maze of bars that indicated where the line should be.

There was really no one there, it was pretty dead. The park opened recently but today it was pretty crappy out and no one really came on days like this. It was drizzling and kinda foggy now, a slight chill now and then.

They were able to walk right up the purple staircase up to the station where the carts waited. The seats were a hard blue foam with a yellow 'seatbelt' that came across your lap to secure you.

"Wait WHAT!" Chat panicked.

"What?"

"THERE ARE NO SEATBELTS!"

Ladybug laughed. They were next in line, waiting in one of the middle rows.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir!" The ride attendant squealed. They whipped their heads around to see a little operating section with a mic in the corner of the rectangular shaped room. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"Oh we're just hanging out," chat grinned and snaked his arm around her shoulders.

She squirmed out. "I'm taking this scaredy cat on rides today."

"Scaredy cat?"

"THERE ARE NO SEATBELTS!"

The girl laughed. "Its safe, promise."

"Did you know that there is a very good chance that that will break!"

"This reminds me of when reverser hit you with his power," Ladybug mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Trust me Chat Noir, its purrfectly safe, i've dealt with people who were scared before."

"Oh my god you made a cat pun!"

"They're the cats meow," She grinned.

 _Ladybug narrowed her eyebrows. Am I jealous? What no way! Its Chat Noir…._

"You should hear him during the battles, no stop puns," Ladybug sighed.

"I think that would be pretty funny," The girl laughed.

 _What?!_

Ladybug growled, un noticeably really because it was covered by the sound of the new cart pulling up into the station.

"M'lady I cant-"

"Yes you can kitty!" She pulled him out of the newly opened gate and forced him to sit down.

"M'LADY!"

"Definitely a scaredy cat," She giggled.

Chat Noir felt hot all of a sudden, it was like the leather suit he was wearing was to much for a second. Or was it the ride? It the cute little ladybug sitting next to him? Really close to him…

"Thank god you're on the end."

"I knew you would freak if you weren't in the middle."

"You know me too well M'lady."

"Have fun guys!" The girl said as she started the ride. "Good luck scaredy cat," She grinned.

Ladybug pouted and Chat awkwardly smiled. "Looks like you've got a fan," Ladybug whispered.

"Yeah… you're the only lady though my ladybug," He whispered.

"What was that?" Ladybug looked at him, only realizing now how close they were.

"U-um nothing!" He stammered.

The ride started to slowly move off the tracks and Chats body tensed even more. They dipped down the first swirve up to the hill. Basically, there was giant drop then the rest of the ride was long hills. Ladybug looked over at Chat.

"Hey kitty open your eyes!"

"No," He protested.

"You know, if this is my favorite ride we will be back tonight."

"Tonight?" His green eyes opened slowly.

Oh. That reminds me of this morning…

"Yeah it gets darker earlier now, so we'll be here when its dark, why kitty tired of me?"

"N-no never M'lady," He smiled.

 _Keep talking, he's getting distracted._

"I didn't think it was possible but your hair looks crazier than normal," She giggled and fluffed it.

He looked… bewildered?

 _Crap. I'm flirting. Im ladybug not Marinette right now._

"It's the w-wind!" He looked around and finally realized how high he was.

"We're almost there kitty," Ladybug looked to the side and saw that the car was almost at the top of the giant hill. Since she was on the end, she could see better unlike Chat who was in the middle.

"M'LADY!" He closed his eyes and laid back again, gripping the yellow lap bar.

"Kitty look behind you it's so purrty!" She giggled.

"Okay I love when my lady makes cat puns but no is not the time! And what are you nuts! I can barely move let alone turn around!"

"Scaredy cat!" The chanted. "Oh we're there kitty, see ya at the bottom!"

"LADYBUGG!" Chat screamed causing even more laughs for ladybug.

He shut his eyes so tight he thought they might explode. The wind flipped his hair around, making it even more wild than before. He heard Ladybug laughing hysterically and calling him 'scaredy cat.'

"Kitty the worst it over!" She screamed over the noises around them.

He opened eyes to find them at the top of the next 'drop'. He took a deep breath.

"THATS IT?!" He screamed, astonished.

"YES!"

He too started hysterically laughing and even put his hands up.

"See I knew it!" Ladybug giggled when the came towards the end.

"Yeah I know, I feel kinda sick though good thing it's over for now."

Ladybug smirked and leaned closer to the cat. "Think again kitty."

"What-!"

The ride dropped again, bobbing up and down four more loops before finally coming to a stop.

"Don't trick me like that Ladybug!" Chat said, half serious.

"I-im s-sorry!" She said between laughs.

"How did you even know that happened! You've never been here!"

"I told you i've seen videos!"

Chat just laughed.

"What?"

"You're right, I was a scaredy cat."

The train arrived back in the station, Ladybug could see the operator eying him.

"Did you do good Chat Noir?" She asked with a flirty smile, causing Ladybug to groan.

"I did fine," He lied with a smile.

"Have a good day," She smiled sweetly. "Hopefully i'll see you around scaredy cat," She grinned.

Are there fumes coming off of me because I feel like there are! Wait ugh this is so confusing! I never liked Chat Noir like this before this is all so new!

"M'lady are you okay?" He asked as they started to descend down the ramps.

"Of course kitty," She lied. "Oh my god!" She pointed to the picture that the ride takes right after the drop.

"Don't look at that!" He covered her eyes.

She moved his hands down, they rested just next to her collar bone.

Chat blushed but she didn't seem to notice.

She took a picture with her phone, still laughing.

"You look amazing kitty!"

"Ha ha very funny," He pouted. "I don't have to look good in every picture and you wouldn't know but in real life I have to take many, many pictures!" he slipped.

"Are you like a double model?" She narrowed her eyebrows.

"N-no chat noir is not a model."

"Yes he kinda is, you have fangirls dude."

"Whatever, you're the only fangirl I care about," He grinned.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Classic kitty."

"But seriously that ride was purrty pawsome!"

"Great," She took his hand. "Then you wouldn't mind Kingda Ka! Lets go!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT M'LADY!"

 **So thats some scaredy cat fluff. Next chapter there will be an adrinette interaction when they have to feed their kwamis and then maybe an akuma? If anyone has ideas leave reviews :)**

 **Remember this is six flags GREAT ADVENTURE because 1) thats the only one I know and 2) I love that place and have been there many times so its easy to describe lol**


	3. Chapter 3: Fancy seeing you here

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter 3**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was the worst!" Chat wrapped his arms around himself.

Kingda ka was one of the tallest and fastest rollercoasters in the whole world. You sit in pairs of two in a cart and then ride a few feet to face the intimidating ride. It's one giant hill, 420 feet in the air and excels up to 128 MPH. So for almost three minutes you sit there, staring at the ride until it catapults you up the runway and over the massive hill.

" _M'LADY WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME DO!?" Chat screamed, gripping tighter into the hard orange foam bars, his claws making dents._

 _They were waiting, in the first row, staring up at the huge ride._

 _"Kitty people are probably recording you! This ride is more crowded than Nitro! Nitro was filled with tourists too and i've seen some of the faces on this ride before meaning they are locals!"_

 _"I KNOW BUT LOOK AT IT!" He dared to point._

 _She looked up at the ride. "Okay I totally agree with you kitty!" Ladybug tightly shut her eyes and looked away._

 _Everyone was scared of this ride at one point or another. The first time Alya went on it she texted Marinette with all of the details right after. She was terrified but was laughing by the time she reached the bottom._

 _"So you're scared too?"_

 _"YES! DO YOU SEE THIS?!" She pointed too._

 _"WE'RE SCARED TOO!" Some kids shouted from the back, maybe some adults too._

 _"See Ladybug! I'm not the only scaredy-cat!"_

 _"I just admitted that I was scared too!" She panicked, knowing that they were going to shoot off within the next 30 seconds._

 _"G-Good luck, L-Ladybug…" Chat clammed up._

 _"It's my middle name kitty," She smiled, slightly calming down. "We're a team, we can do this," She laughed at their childness. She took her hand and placed it on his which were still clawing into the seat._

 _"What are you doing I need to hold onto these bars for dear life!"_

 _"Hold onto my hand for dear life then..." She blushed, starting to pry his fingers off._

 _The cart started to be pulled back, it was going to shoot in a few seconds._

 _1_

 _Chat quickly gripped her hand and looked right at her, his green eyes standing out clearly just like that morning and before on Nirto. "Thank you," He mouthed, gripping tighter around her hand._

 _2_

 _She nodded and braced herself._

 _3_

 _They were off._

 _The wind whipped at their hair and their eyes were forced closed by the pressure._

 _But their grip stayed. They were connected._

 _They were going up now, their heads shaking against the seat._

 _Being at the top was like slow motion. Ladybug opened her eyes and looked around._

 _"Oh my god Chat open your eyes!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Now!"_

 _He did._

 _It looked like everything was painted with the setting sun. Cars parked in the lots flashed colors and people looked like small, little, ants. They were used to being this high before but never like this. Normally they were being pushed up by Chat's stick or hanging by Ladybug's yo-yo. Sometimes during patrol or even during battles they would be at the top of the eiffel tower, looking over Paris. Once they were even in the sky on Roger Cop's car._

 _Together._

 _Then they dropped again._

"Come on kitty it wasn't that bad."

"LB you were scared too."

"Yeah but i'm not anymore," She sighed. "And you gripped my hand so tight I think some bones cracked."

"I wish I used cataclysm," He mumbled.

"On my hand?!" She screeched.

"No on the ride!"

"Heroic," She giggled. "You have to admit the view was cool."

"Yeah whatever," He pouted.

*Beep beep*

"Meet back here in 10?"

"Of course M'lady," He grinned and ran with her to the bathroom.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ladybug**

"So Marinette what was that?" Tikki grinned.

"Crap Tikki this is a disaster!"

"Why?"

"I'm in love with that damn cat…"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chat**

"I thought you were starting to love Marinette," Plagg said.

"I am plagg!" Adrien said, breaking off cheese. "But I still love Ladybug."

"I know you do kid, but who do you love more?" Plagg muttered in between chewing.

Adrien sighed and leaned against the sink in the empty bathroom.

"We have ten minutes why not we walk around a bit?" He offered.

Plagg nodded. "More time to eat my cheese!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marinette ran out of the bathroom, hoping to walk and clear her head for a bit before she rammed into something and fell back on the hard rocky floor.

"Sorry!" Both of the recipients apologized.

Marinette opened her eyes and gasped. "A-Adrien!?"

"M-Marinette hey," he smiled nervously. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh I'm um—just here with a friend," she told him, rubbing her head.

Adrien stood up and held out his hand for her. Marinette blinked twice and then took it, feeling its warmth against her skin.

"Is it Alya?" He asked, secretly hoping it wasn't so his and Ladybug's pictures weren't everywhere. But then again, the more pictures with his lady, the better.

"Y-yes," She stammered.

"Well I have a few minutes… wanna take a walk?"

She nodded slowly, knowing Chat was in the other room waiting for her.

"S-sure I got time, but only 10 minutes."

"Me too."

"What a quinkedink…" She said dumbly. "I-I mean why not we go walk?"

"Sure Marinette," He smiled.

"So is this your first time here?" She asked.

"Yes, I did some research and it seemed fun… what rides have you done so far?"

"Well we headed towards Nitro first, it looked so awesome."

"Was it?" He asked, remembering his experience with Ladybug.

"Yes, it was actually really funny," She giggled.

"Funny?"

"Oh well Alya was totally freaking out! She was so scared!" Marinette lied.

"So was I."

"You were?"

"Yeah my friend had to calm me down, i'm good with heights, just not rollercoaster heights I guess," He admitted. "Call me a scaredy cat all you want purr- M-Mari."

"Did you make a cat pun?" She squinted her eyes.

"Do you like cat puns?"

"Um I don't know… sometimes I guess."

"So do you want to ride something? Ten minutes isn't up yet…" He hoped.

"Uh sure why not!" She agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were conflicted, totally conflicted.

Marinette was just saying that she loved Chat Noir, she finally admitted it but then Adrien had to show up! It was just her luck! Actually her luck was supposed to be great, since her alter ego is infact a Ladybug and her power is a lucky charm!

Adrien was feeling for Marinette more now than ever before. Except this time, Ladybug was here as well. Sometimes he just wished they were the same person, but of course that would never happen.

"S-So what do you want to go on?" Marinette asked.

"Um how about the Log Flume?"

"Interesting choice, sure let's go," she giggled.

Unexpectedly, Adrien grabbed her hand and started to run with her towards the next ride.

She tried not to freak out. If Adrien had done this a few months ago, she would of literally died. She still wanted to just freak and scream, but that damn cat is still cluttering her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The line was short and since it was cooler out not many people were there. They walked right up and were seated.

"You first purr- I mean M'la- I mean Mari!" He stammered.

Okay?

"Um t-thanks Adrien," She blushed and sat inside of the log shaped cart. She scooted up to the front so he could sit behind her.

They were close, really close.

The ride started and they came out of the starting area and onto the actual ride, which started with a hill.

"Scared?" He asked.

"What um no! Rides don't scare me."

He grinned. "You sure? Come on, everyone is scared on Kingda Ka."

"Ugh fine! Agreste what are you doing to me!" She giggled.

"Oh Marinette I can always sense when you're lying…" He said, regretting it soon after. He felt her tighten up a bit but then she giggled again.

"Ugh you're annoying!"

"Thank you-"

"Oh my god we're almost at the top!"

They inced closer but then, it just droped a foot and continued to swim along the track.

"Huh, well that was disappointing…" Adrien commented.

"I know."

The ride wove in and out of winds and bends, going down the occasional drop.

"Okay this is it," Marinette gripped the seat.

"I don't have anything to hold onto!" Adrien panicked. The drop was approaching, fast.

"Grab the side!"

"No! Its soaked!" He thought fast and grabbed her shoulders.

Once again she felt the warmth of his hands against her skin.

"I'm not a handle bar!" SHe joked.

"I dont care!"

And down they went.

Now, they were soaked.

Once they got down, it took a second to realize that Adrien was still holding onto Marinette's shoulders and she was leaning back into him, obviously being pushed back by the force of the drop.

"U-uh sorry!" Marinette apologized, stepping out of the log.

"No sweat, Mari," He said just before his phone alarm went off. "Well it's time for me to get back…"

"Ah me too," She looked at her phone.

"Shall we go together?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile and they headed back towards the way they came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Some adrinette for adrinette fans :)**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
